Chance of a Lifetime
by PhantomReaper13DEZ
Summary: Sabriel was walking home and when he got there he found Loki... on the floor, with a giant hole in the roof. Deciding against better judgment he decides to help the stranger. Perhaps it would be easier if he wasn't an ex-villain on the run... No pairings and Thor and the Avengers will make their appearances just under different circumstances.
1. Oops a Norse God Fell into my House

**Heyo! I love Loki fics but i hate that he's always a traumatized victim so yeah this is my spin on how i think he would act if this happened.**

 **Ideas and criticism are nice!**

 **Disclaimer:Obviously i don't own anything except my ideas and Oc**

* * *

 **Oops a Norse gods Fell into my House**

* * *

The night was brilliant, looking up one sees stars like little crystals of snow on a December night. Despite being able to see his breath Sabriel walked on unhindered back towards his house. What greeted him when he opened the door was not expected (and to be honest completely unwelcome).

Laying in the rubble of what was once the living room was a man with raven hair with an unnaturally slim figure and deathly pale shade of coloring. Doing what he thought anyone would do was to run up and see if the strange man was even alive and lo and behold yes,yes he was.

The man lay on his bed as Sabriel had patched him up and left to do something about the hole in the ceiling and crater in his poor floor. Many would've called the police or even 911 or something but Sabriel was not just anyone, being a ex super villain on the run does have its downsides. Giving up on fixing most of the furniture Sabriel made some chamomile tea to help his fried nerves. Grabbing tons of extra blankets and pillows laying around he made a bed in the kitchen.

 _It was a good thing he didn't get a job yet_ was Sabriel's first thought upon waking up. There was a loud bang indicating his unwelcome guest had come back to the living and tried to move off the bed. Getting up and mumbling about flying people and broken roofs, he made his way upstairs. When the door creaked open both he and the man stared at each other until the later asked "what realm am i on?"

"Umm Colorado...United States?" replied Sabriel.

All the man said was, "Huh?"

"Earth?"continued Sabriel.

"Oh, Midgard." responded the man

"Uh...what's your name?" Sabriel asked

"Loki" Loki said.

"...Well i'm Sabriel nice to meet you."Sabriel said smiling.

Awkward, goodness now they were having a staring contest, _why me i just wanted to live a decent life and get away from this shit_ Groaned Sabriel in his head. To make matters worse the guy looked like he'd keel over and die any moment, in fact could he even eat regular food or did he have to research alternatives? _Well here goes nothing,_ "Do you want some water and maybe something to eat but i'm warning you i think you could only hold down bland stuff."

"Yes, some sustenance would be nice and i thank you for your hospitality."Loki answered.

 _Oookay._ Sabriel walked back to the kitchen and made Loki food, he left him to himself as the guy clearly needed privacy. He then turned to the problem of fixing his roof and sighed, _it's never ending!_

The living rooms roof was fixed. Sadly the furniture could not be. As the sun set with brilliant twilight Sabriel went to check on his 'guest'. Said guest was propped up on the headboard looking better but tired. Sabriel then realized Loki didn't want to sleep as _hello stranger danger._ Came across his thoughts. Then again the guy did fall from the sky for whatever reason.

Turning on the lights he made, Sabriel got his stuff and made a bed in between the bed and the dresser. As the star shaped lights continuously changed colors he could feel the interested gaze boring at his back. As he lay down Sabriel spoke "Sorry just can't sleep in complete darkness… reminds me of bad times."

"I know exactly what you mean mortal."Loki replied.

* * *

 **Next chapter i think i'll do it from Loki's point of view to clarify some things.**

 **Like i said Loki holds together well, he has issues but he's not going to be a helpless victim, so don't expect that.**


	2. A God's Dilemma

**Disclaimer:Obviously I don't own anything except my ideas and Oc**

 **Italics are thoughts!**

 **Some characters may be OOC in personality**

* * *

 **A God's Dilemma**

* * *

The first thing I remember is waking up in agonizing pain to a distressed cry. I watched as a strange man like none I've ever seen fell to his knees muttering nonsense, then I must have passed out. The next time I awoke it smelled like vanilla...really strongly. Looking around I was on a bed in a small room, and for the time being completely alone. Attempting to sit up my arms gave out and as a result a loud thwack resounded which gave way to another problem. Feeling my muscles all over my body I concluded that there is not much I could do.

Then the unexpected happened when the strange man from before walked into the room. A slightly confusing conversation later and I found out, MIDGARD, out of all the places… the Norns must hate me! Looking at the man (Sabriel as he calls himself), I sought to see if he was someone to be wary of. My conclusion, hopeless, that he needs someone to save him from himself.

After Sabriel offered food I accepted eyeing the idiot before me, all the while even as he left. It was amusing when before he closed the door I saw his face on a mirror on the wall opposite. Hours later, all that time there was an insistent banging and I wanted to scream for the life of me as my headache slowly started to come back. When it suddenly stopped and Sabriel came in making himself a bed in here my assumption that he was an idiot became very, very accurate.

I watched as he strung lights out and on things throughout the room. Then he apologized and I decided to be nice to him purely for the sake of recuperation.

(A/N: Only this summary is dif. perspective)Nightmares, never ending and an endless black pit that always swallowed him whole. They haunted his mind asleep or awake it did not matter. He was scared and hurt but he refused to let that ridiculous notion claim who he was, he was a god and few of even the other gods could beat him in battle. Battling for his sanity was a hard fight and he would win it if it's the last thing he does! He is Loki and no one will control him.

Waking up drenched in sweat is a terrible experience. I stuck to the sheets and looking over Sabriel was grabbing his shirt with his tongue stuck out complaining about bad ac units _whatever that is...well this sucks._

Staring at him I wondered what this man was doing. Midgard was clearly way different than I remembered, still this idiotic man was strange and it put him in quite a predicament.

 _Then IT happened._

* * *

 _ **Yay! i can't do first person well.**_

 _ **Hints why this chapter is so short i'm changing it next chapter though.**_


	3. I AM A GOD!

**Disclaimer:Obviously i don't own anything except my ideas and Oc**

 **Italics are thoughts!**

* * *

 **I AM A GOD!**

* * *

Through the ripped curtains the sun's annoying light trickled down unto both Sabriel and Loki's face. Groaning Sabriel sat up with bleary eyes. Seeing his guest going back to sleep after turning over, he made his way back to the kitchen. Thinking of his new guest as he got some nice tea with milk and sugar to wake up he thought, _Well he at least looks alot better and clearly a little off but he'll probably be walking by the end of the week… crazy healing though, weeeelll he does claim to be a norse god(has repeatedly)… oh well._

Then IT Happened.

Screaming about all his 'precious' Sabriel looked like a madman. Things lay broken and there was pure chaos everywhere. Loki watched with amusement and worry as soon he knew that sorrowful anger would be directed to him, the main cause of it ALL.

 **This Morning**

"Take a shower."

"I do not need your pity."

"I don't care you smell like a sewage cleansing center… like shit. Go shower before I make you."

"How dare you! I AM A GOD"

"Good for you but c'mon, let me help, it'll be over faster and you won't fall because your muscles gave out."

"I REFUSE!"

They both argued as Sabriel tried nonstop to get Loki to bathe, he smelled so bad it actually hurt his nose. Loki could move some with no help, so as soon as Sabriel knew he was awake he told him to take a bath. That started the battle he now faced. Loki doesn't want help but clearly needs it and Sabriel just wants him to take a fucking bath for his sanity.

Suddenly as he was yelling Sabriel found himself in the living room. That was the first thing that happened. After a moment he noticed a book flying by and did a double take. In his mind only two answers came, one he's defiantly losing his mind or two the guy has magic which he didn't mention and who knows what is would do if it was out of control.

Hoping it was the first while knowing it was the latter he growled and pulled his hair marching back upstairs. What greeted him was Loki still sitting on the edge of the bed who smirked at him clearly amused.

"..."

"TAKE. A. BATH."

What ensues afterwards was magic out of control after Sabriel tried to use his own to stop it only resulting in pure chaos.

Both agreed silently after never to speak of this again. Of course they did though.

* * *

 **So short yes but :P**


End file.
